How I met Hermione Granger
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: <html><head></head>OS PoV Drago. Juillet 1988, le petit Drago s'ennuie seul dans sa chambre. Mais quelque chose dans la forêt attire son attention... Et si Hermione et Drago s'étaient déjà rencontré avant Poudlard ?</html>


_Hello ! _

_Oui, ce n'est pas très raisonnable de poster autre chose qu'un chapitre de mes fics, mais cette idée m'a trotté dans la tête, et j'ai voulu en faire un OS. J'aurais pu faire mieux, plus l'approfondir, etc. Mais peut-être que j'en ferai une fic un jour, une fic toute courte, mais ce n'est pas d'actualité. Néanmoins, j'espère que cet One Shot vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_POV Drago.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**How I met Hermione Granger**

.

* * *

><p><em>Juillet 1988<em>

**oO0Oo**_  
><em>

Le petit Drago Malefoy regardait à sa fenêtre, les coudes sur le rebord, ses petites mains encadrant son visage. Il s'ennuyait. Ses parents étaient partis à un gala de charité, le laissant seul ici, sous la surveillance des deux elfes de maison du manoir. Ceux-ci s'affairaient dans toute la maison, faisant le ménage. Quant à Drago, il regardait la forêt à l'extrémité du domaine. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée d'aller s'amuser dehors. C'était pour les pauvres, pas pour les dignitaires comme lui. Déjà à huit ans, il se comportait comme un gentleman, conscient – ou non – de son avenir déjà tout tracé. Demain matin, il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse, son père le lui avait promis. Ils iraient voir les balais de course afin d'admirer les nouveautés, avant que son père ne passe à Gringotts. Le Quidditch, c'était la grande passion de Drago. Il s'imaginait enfourcher son balai dans sa belle et grande chambre, avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre pour voleter autour du manoir, et, pourquoi pas, taquiner la cime des arbres qui s'étendaient à l'est du domaine. Mais bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas. C'était trop dangereux.

Qu'il avait hâte de posséder sa propre baguette magique ! Il avait si souvent vu ses parents en faire usage, mais n'avait jamais osé la leur emprunter sans autorisation. Il doutait qu'une telle initiative fût appréciée… Il rageait d'être aussi jeune. Dans trois ans, il recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard, et il obtiendrait sa propre baguette. Son père lui en avait tellement parlé ! Le directeur était un incompétent, bien sûr, mais l'attrait de l'école n'en était pas diminué pour autant. Drago Malefoy savait déjà qu'il irait à Serpentard, et qu'il serait le meilleur élève de la promotion. A vrai dire, son père n'accepterait pas un échec.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention dans la forêt qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or venait de surgir dans le ciel orangé, près de la lisière. Que se passait-il ? Drago crut d'abord à un effet de son imagination, mais une gerbe plus puissante encore apparut au même endroit. Le petit garçon commençait à avoir un peu peur, et ses parents n'étaient pas là. Mais il y avait…

« Dobby ! »

Le petit elfe de maison apparut instantanément avec un petit _Pop_. Il s'inclina servilement, son nez en forme de mine de crayon touchant pratiquement le sol. Drago prit un air impérieux, et le dominant de toute sa petite taille, il ordonna :

« Dobby, il y a quelqu'un dans la forêt qui lance des étincelles en l'air. Va et dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. »

L'elfe s'inclina une fois de plus et répondit.

« Tout de suite, maître Drago. »

Puis, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Drago se concentra à nouveau sur la fenêtre. Le lancer d'étincelles s'était arrêté. Son elfe avait sûrement fait peur à l'intrus, qui était parti. Satisfait, il attendit qu'il revienne faire son rapport. A ce moment, un autre _pop_, suivi d'un petit cri se fit entendre. Drago se retourna, terrifié.

Dobby était revenu, mais il n'était pas seul. Une petite fille, d'à peu près son âge s'était accrochée à la taie d'oreiller qui servait d'habillement à l'elfe, et Dobby s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant le petit blondinet.

« Dobby est allé dans la forêt, comme maître Drago lui a demandé, maître, et cette petite fille l'a vu, alors elle s'est accrochée à Dobby au moment où Dobby rentrait au manoir, maître. »

Ses yeux verts globuleux étaient remplis de larmes, et il s'approcha de la table de nuit, pour se donner de grands coups sur la tête avec le chandelier posé dessus.

« Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! »

Drago n'y prêta aucune attention et détailla la gamine devant lui. Elle était brune, avec une chevelure sauvage où s'étaient accrochés des brindilles d'arbre. Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient écarquillés d'horreur tandis qu'elle regardait l'elfe de maison. Sans doute n'en avait elle jamais vu par le passé. En attendant, il pouvait rester seul avec elle, elle n'avait pas l'air bien dangereuse pour lui. Drago claqua des doigts d'un air important.

« Dobby, retourne en bas. »

L'elfe reposa le chandelier et s'exécuta. La petite fille se retourna vers le dernier des Malefoy, des éclairs plein les yeux.

« Mais enfin ! Il se faisait mal tout seul ! Et toi, tu… tu… le lui donnes des ordres comme si de rien n'était ! »

Il fut surpris de son élocution, et de la façon dont elle se permettait de le juger, alors qu'elle était chez lui ! Il s'approcha d'elle et la domina de toute sa stature. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il éluda le reproche et demanda d'un ton supérieur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans _ma_ forêt ? »

La petite soupira, et s'assit sur le sol, sans aucune gêne. Drago la regarda faire, interloqué.

« J'étais _perdue_. Je faisais du camping avec mes parents et je me suis un peu éloignée. Puis j'ai vu… Dobby, c'est ça ? et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait me faire sortir, au vu de la façon dont il est apparu. »

Elle s'interrompit une seconde et le regarda à nouveau, stupéfaite cette fois.

« Mais _comment_ est-il apparu ? »

Drago était tout aussi stupéfait. Du _camping _? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il fit comme si de rien n'était et lui répondit d'un air vantard.

« Tu n'es pas très maline !

- Maligne. Maline, ça n'existe pas. Enfin si, mais ce sont de grandes marées, je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu voulais dire. »

Le garçonnet lui lança une œillade furieuse et se rengorgea à nouveau, sa fierté blessée. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« C'est moi qui raconte. De toute façon, tu es une idiote, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un elfe de maison. »

Cette fois, il lui avait cloué le bec. Il étira un sourire en coin et s'assit sur son lit, face à elle. Il se sentait tellement puissant ! Mais tout de même, cette histoire de _camping_ le taraudait. La petite fille se leva et examina sa chambre, sans gêne.

« Non, en effet. Mais je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ses petites mains sur ses hanches, elle releva le menton. Cette petite effrontée !

« C'est ton esclave ! »

Elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien, cette gamine. Drago commença à s'échauffer, ses yeux gris et froids tournant à l'orage.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est mon serviteur. »

La petite fille aux grands yeux chocolat resta abasourdie… et éclata de rire. Drago était abasourdi. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? La brunette se reprit, et après avoir laissé échapper un dernier petit rire, elle lui lança d'un ton insupportable :

« Evidemment. Tu répètes ce que tes parents t'ont dit. Où sont-ils ? »

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il allait de surprise en surprise depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il ne savait même pas qui elle était. Et elle osait prendre cet air de Miss-je-sais-tout avec lui, alors qu'elle s'était introduite chez lui, sans gêne !

« Ils sont partis. Et les tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu les as laissés ? »

Il espérait taper là où ça faisait mal, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, en répondant sur un ton d'évidence.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me suis _perdue_. Oh ! Tu balaies encore avec ça ? »

Elle venait d'apercevoir son Nimbus 1000. Un rictus de satisfaction s'étira sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il saisit son balai d'un air autoritaire.

« Tu es bien une fille, toi ! On ne balaie pas avec ça. Regarde. »

Tout fier de montrer ses prouesses à deux mètres du sol, il enfourcha son balai et fit le tour de la pièce aussi vite que le modèle lui permettait. Les filles aimaient toutes les joueurs de Quidditch en plus, il l'avait constaté en allant assister à des matchs avec sa famille. D'ailleurs, cette fille n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle le regardait d'un air stupéfait. Bien sûr, il devait paraître vraiment beau alors qu'il tailladait l'air, décoiffant sa chevelure blonde au passage.

« Co… Comment tu fais ? »

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et descendit du balai, avant de répondre d'un air dégagé, fier comme un coq.

« La pratique, que veux-tu, la pratique !

- Non, mais je veux dire… Comment tu fais pour le faire voler ? Tu as mis de la poudre de fée, comme Peter Pan ? »

Peter Pan, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vu un balai volant ? Il avait vaguement pensé qu'elle plaisantait, mais il semblait que non. Il eut soudain un doute. Il la regarda soupçonneux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle le regarda, les yeux brillants et les mains croisées en signe d'imploration.

« S'il te plaît, je peux essayer ? »

Elle semblait surexcitée comme une puce, et l'envie de refuser lui vint, rien que pour voir son visage se décomposer et qu'elle supplie encore plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'ennuyait tellement. Il prit une expression de grand prince qu'avait parfois son père lorsqu'il concédait quelque chose à sa mère.

« Allez… Juste un tour. Viens, mets-toi derrière moi. »

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et s'accrocha à sa chemise, que sa mère lui avait enfilée le matin même. Il faisait trop chaud pour les robes de sorcier aujourd'hui. Ils firent quelques tours dans la vaste chambre de Drago. La petite fille riait aux éclats, remplissant le petit garçon de fierté. Il sentait qu'elle tirait fort sur sa chemise, ses doigts crispés menaçant de déchirer le tissu, contredisant un peu les exclamations de joie.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, la petite fille était rayonnante. Ses immenses yeux bruns le regardaient avec une sorte d'adoration, qu'il apprécia. C'était ce qu'il voulait, qu'on le respecte. Et il avait fini par se faire respecter par cette impertinente. Il fronça enfin les sourcils.

« Qui c'est, Peter Pan ? »

La fillette le regarda fixement, afin de voir s'il plaisantait.

« Tu ne le connais pas ? C'est un conte ! »

Drago hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« D'ailleurs, comment il vole ton balai ? On dirait de la magie ! Mais tu as l'air très riche, ça doit être pour ça. Tes parents doivent avoir les moyens de t'acheter les nouvelles technologies qui viennent du Japon, et tout ça. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Serait-ce possible qu'elle soit… D'une voix blanche, il répondit :

« Mais… c'est de la magie. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Manifestement, elle ne le croyait pas. Oh par Merlin, il était tombé sur une Moldue ! C'était une catastrophe ! Comment allaient réagir ses parents ?

« Voyons… Tu ne crois pas vraiment ça ? C'est comme le père Noël… Les parents nous disent qu'il existe, mais en fait c'est faux. »

Le Père Noël ? C'était définitivement une Moldue. Dans une de ses excursions avec ses parents à Noël, il avait déjà aperçu ce gros bonhomme rouge avec une barbe blanche, qui était censé apporter les cadeaux. Quels imbéciles… Bien sûr qu'il n'existait pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Les Moldus étaient des imbéciles et des menteurs. Mais cette gamine, elle avait quelque chose, c'était sûr. Il se souvint alors brusquement des étincelles rouges et or, qui lui avaient signalé sa présence.

« Mais, dans la forêt, quand tu étais perdue… Tu avais projeté des étincelles dans les airs, non ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air choqué. Puis elle rougit.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne regardais pas les airs en fait. J'étais accroupie pour réfléchir. »

Son air gêné le fit soupçonner autre chose. Il pensait plutôt qu'elle avait pleuré, mais il ne releva pas. Il y avait quelque chose de plus important, et qui le rendait plus heureux.

« Tu es une sorcière alors ! Comme moi ! »

Il entendit du bruit en bas du manoir. Peut-être encore Dobby ? La brunette se tritura les mains en signe de nervosité. Elle ne semblait plus aussi sûre d'elle-même. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle avait l'air presque… terrifiée.

« Mais… c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… il y a bien une explication rationnelle ? »

_Rationnelle_ ? Elle avait de ces mots… Rien à voir avec les enfants des amis de ses parents, comme Pansy, Vincent ou Gregory. Il y avait bien Théodore qui était un peu au dessus, mais tout de même pas à son niveau à lui… S'asseyant sur son lit, il énonça sur un ton d'évidence :

« La magie existe, c'est une explication rationnelle ça, non ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle allait objecter. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, stupéfaits, regardaient la brunette.

« Qui… Qui es-tu ? »

Drago n'avait jamais vu son père aussi déstabilisé. Il prit les devants, d'un air important.

« Papa, Maman, voici… – il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom – Enfin, elle s'est perdue dans la forêt, et j'ai envoyé Dobby la chercher. C'est une sorcière ! »

Il était content d'apprendre quelque chose à son père, de s'être débrouillé tout seul, comme un grand. Mais le regard de son père le glaça.

« Tiens donc une sorcière… Où sont tes parents, petite ? »

La fillette ne semblait pas en mener large et se tenait tout près de Drago. Les yeux gris de cet homme, si grand, si imposant, la terrorisaient.

« On… On s'est perdus, quand on faisait du camping… »

C'était manifestement la dernière chose qu'il fallait dire. Le père de Drago la domina de toute sa stature.

« Une _Sang-de-Bourbe_… Tiens donc. »

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce fut sa mère qui prit la relève auprès de la petite, lui assurant qu'on allait la ramener chez elle, tandis que Lucius saisit le bras de son fils pour l'emmener.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, d'ailleurs ? »

La fillette regarda Drago droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire en coin, rassurée par la femme blonde qui avait l'air plus douce que son mari.

« Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant que son père efface la mémoire d'Hermione et demande à Dobby de la ramener à ses _Moldus_ de parents. Elle avait tout oublié de cette soirée. Mais lui, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

_Ce que Drago ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'il allait recevoir le plus long sermon de son enfance à propos des Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne devinait pas non plus qu'il allait retrouver Hermione Granger à Poudlard, à ses onze ans. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il la haïrait parce qu'elle l'avait oublié et qu'elle le dédaignait. Et enfin, il ne prévoyait pas qu'il en tomberait irrémédiablement amoureux, sans pouvoir le lui avouer._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'était tout simple, je vous l'avais dit, mais ça m'a quand même fait plaisir de l'écrire. Je me demande si je vais l'adapter en fic complète, et me servir de ce passage comme prologue. Je me suis dit que cet évènement pouvait être vraisemblant !<br>_


End file.
